


i'm scared to live (but i'm scared to die)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon!Jaebum, Demon!Mark, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Trafficking, Supernatural - Freeform, based off of black butler, evil!youngjae, fallen angel!youngjae, human!Jackson, human!jinyoung, implied future jinson, jinson are bffs, reaper!yugyeom, witch!bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: Humans are, to put it frankly, odd creatures. Jaebum never really understood them, but have found them boring all the same. It was amusing for awhile, but after time, it gets annoying. Dealing with the same things over and over again. And for creatures that are meant to have such an emotional range and free will, they were the most predictable of little things.So maybe all in all, Jaebum didn't have the highest opinion of humans. Humans are fragile, foolish, and weak. And Jaebum continued to think that until he changed everything. In the end, maybe it was Jaebum who was the foolish one.





	i'm scared to live (but i'm scared to die)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i've slaved over this the past week

Jackson Wang wasn't the most spiritual person around. He is however, a desperate man. So much so that he let it lead him to this. He was at a magic shop, or well, a spiritual shop of sorts in down town. Skeptically, he examined the book in his hands, turning it over and over again as he searches for signs of it being a fraud. "And this book is going to tell me how to summon a demon." 

The boy running the shop, who quite frankly looks even younger than Jackson does, looks mildly annoyed as he leans against the dark wooden counter, "Yes, it will. So are you going to buy it or what?" 

Something about this shop owner- BamBam seems a bit off. At least, he doesn't treat his customers with great respect. What happened to giving great service? But it is a last attempt out of anything, and so Jackson deals with it, "How much for it?" 

"Twenty five gold." At this point, he seems just bored. 

Incredulous, Jackson looks up at the silver haired boy, "Twenty five gold for this old ass book?"

"Look, do you want to summon a demon or not? Because if not, I can put the book back on the shelf and you can walk on out." 

Sighing, Jackson looked back down at the book, and then turned to look behind him. Jinyoung's far away, enough so that he couldn't hear his conversation with BamBam. He's holding a book in his hands, he's always been a fan of books, in fact, he's the one who even taught Jackson how to read when they were younger to begin with. It's a nice reminder that this is for Jinyoung, and Jinyoung will always be worth it to him. "Alright," he grumbles as he slaps the gold onto the counter. 

Smiling, BamBam takes the money and pockets it, "I do wish you the best of luck for whatever you need that demon for. Just, be careful, okay? Demon's are no joke, alright?" 

"I know," he nods solemnly. "Jinyoung, are you ready to go?" 

Looking up from the book, Jinyoung nods and follows Jackson out. In silence, Jackson walks him back to the brothel, the whole reason why Jackson is even doing all of this. They grew up together in the orphanage, but when they turned eleven, they were both 'adopted'. The guy who bought them was fairly generous, compared to some of the other people who go to get kids  from the orphanage. But he was getting quite old, and he always did have a better interest in younger boys. 

Getting rid of Jackson was easy, he made little money off of it, but still got some money nevertheless. But Jackson didn't need to worry about himself, because all he has to worry about is physical labor. Compared to Jinyoung. 

The man decided to sell Jinyoung for quite more, because honestly, Jinyoung could for for a lot of money. Sure, he wasn't twelve or fourteen anymore, but he is still extremely handsome. He's pretty, docile, soft, all curves and plump in the right places. He is what some sick people would say, made for this kind of thing. On top of that, he is literate which is especially rare among whores, all usually being too poor to have ever gotten a proper education to be taught. 

That is what is scary now. They got lucky the first time around, that he wasn't particularly cruel, but Jackson is well aware of the kind of people that are out there, and he would never, ever want to dream of putting Jinyoung through some of that. But it wasn't as if Jackson could afford to buy him. He's already not going to eat for a week because he bought that book. 

That left him with this final desperate attempt. 

Demons always have been a rumor. Sometimes by parents trying to scare their children, or just boys messing around with each other. But if you look in the right places, it is further than a scary tale, and that in reality, you can summon them, and even make deals with them. And if that is true, then Jackson would do that, at whatever cost it would take, if that could mean that Jinyoung is free. It was a last attempt really, considering the auction is tomorrow morning, and he has officially run out of time. 

And as much as Jinyoung tried to put on a strong front about it, Jackson could see through him by now. That in reality, he's scared for tomorrow, that he didn't want this. He never did, but it's a sick world that they live in, and he got handed the short stick at a fairly young age. Jinyoung doesn't deserve it, none of the people who are being auctioned tomorrow deserve it.

He dropped Jinyoung off, so used to going in and staying with him now, but he isn't anymore considering he was sold last week. With a hug, and a smile, he promised to be there tomorrow at the auction for him. 

Now, as he headed back, it was for the moment of truth to see if this book is real or not. If it isn't, he isn't going to hesitate going back to BamBam's shop and reaming him a new asshole. Sitting down, Jackson opens the book reading over everything. It had everything that he has heard of and more. It went in depth about what contracts are and he shivers as he reads that the payment is a humans soul. Breathing in, he follows the steps outline and then he waits. He doesn't really know what he is expecting, some grand reveal perhaps, but it was silent, the moments stretching on, and his room remained empty. 

And then, then a black cat appeared. 

"A cat?" Jackson shrieks as he looks back down at the book. "Aren't you suppose to be a demon, not a cat?" 

"Yah! Don't be so quick to judge," the cat snapped back at him as it walks forward. 

"Oh my god," Jackson's eyes nearly bug out of his face. "The cat is talking to me." 

"Because," practically effortlessly, the cat turned into a man dressed in all black. "I'm not a cat. That's just my animal form. Im Jaebum at your services, I assume that you would like to make a contract?" 

Worrying his bottom lip Jackson hesitates for a second, "Sort of." 

"Sort of?" 

"Like both yes and no. The contract isn't for me." He watches as Jaebum shakes his head and turns around as if to leave but he calls out, "Wait no, please just... listen?" Jaebum stops and looks at him, albeit with a bored expression,  but didn't make any other moves to leave, so he takes that as for him to continue explaining. "I have this friend, Park Jinyoung. Long story short, he is being sold tomorrow, off as a prostitute, and I don't want him to be sold, and there's nothing I can do about it." 

Humans, selling off one another. For certain pleasures nevertheless. So... odd. Jaebum isn't quite sure that he'll ever understand their logic. Damn BamBam for selling the book. "So?" 

"So, you are a demon, and you do contracts. So can't you just make a contract to like keep him safe? To make sure that he isn't sold anymore, and that he won't ever be sold again? Ensure his freedom." 

It is a stereotypical revenge plot really, Jaebum has seen it countless times before. The job would be quick and easy to do. Take a vulnerable person who doesn't believe in God, kill the people that have hurt them, and the Jaebum gets a soul. He has been contracted to people for even pettier reasons before. "I could."

"So you'll make the contract with me?" he is so hopeful now that things are finally looking up. 

"With you? No, Jinyoung's the subject of the contract, it would have to be his decision." 

Jinyoung sat in the room, waiting for one of the workers to come and get him and tell him that it is time to be auctioned. That day, there is a total of twenty three people being auctioned, and thankfully for Jinyoung, they decided to do it in alphabetical order, so that left him towards the end at number twenty. 

It isn't as if this isn't stuff that he isn't used to by now. He had to get up early that morning, they bathed him, and a girl named Jennie styled his hair, lined his eyes darkly with kohl, and then applied pink to his lips to make them give them an even more pouty look. And then there is the robe that they wanted him in. 

It's the only thing that he had to shield his body from the prying eyes, and it didn't leave that much to the imagination. It's a thin, silk, baby blue robe that is clearly made out of fine material, and it hands off of his shoulders in an elegant way, then it dips into his chest exposing it, just hardly covering his nipples, and then there ar slits on the side of expose his legs, enough to leave people wanting more. 

All in all, he looks pretty. 

Yet his own feelings are anything but. 

He sighs as he sits in the chair that he has moved to be next to the window. There are people walking up and down the streets, the majority completely oblivious to what is going on here, or just don't care about it. Most of the public turns a blind eye to these sort of things, not that he supposes there is really much the average person could do against this. 

When Jinyoung was younger, he used to be one of those people. He was ignorant and didn't know what all of this was. He also took his family for granted, always acting annoyed with his older sisters, and his mothers pestering and fathers chastising. Now, he would give anything to have that kind of life back. There isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't miss them. 

A nudge at his leg pulls him out of his thoughts, followed by a meow. Looking down, he finds himself smiling, there's a black cat. Jinyoung always has loved cats just a bit more than dogs, though he would never admit such a thing to Jackson. Moving to bend down, while still trying to preserve his pride in this robe, he brings his hand to the cats head and starts petting. 

Immediately, the cat begins to purr and push itself up against his hand leaning into his touch. "You know black cats are considered unlucky," he speaks aloud, amused as he scratches behind the cats ear. "But I consider myself lucky to meet you today. Would you like to keep me company, at least until I have to leave? It would be nice to have a friend until then." He laughs a bit towards the end, but it is mostly at himself. He's sitting here talking to a cat. A long time ago, he promised to both himself and Jackson that he wouldn't go crazy. But now he's talking to a cat. 

Not as if that is enough to make him stop talking however, because something about this is calming for him. He gets to talk to a living creature that can't talk back, or judge him for what he is saying. The only judgement is on how much he is getting petted. "I wonder if you have owners, or if you're a stray? I don't see a collar. Are you lost? It must be nice though, to be free at least." 

"Do you want to be?" 

At first, Jinyoung doesn't even notice what is wrong in this situation. He only brings his hand back up to repeat petting down the cats back as he hums, "Being free would be nice." 

"What else do you want?" 

Almost comically, Jinyoung looks down, his hand completely frozen now as he slowly looks down at the cat to see that the cat is already staring at him, the usual golden eyes swapped instead for a bright red. _Oh god, I must really be going crazy now, huh_? Before he gets a chance to fully wrap his brain around what is really happen, there is a pounding on the door that causes him to flinch. 

"Park! You're on in a minute." 

There is the nudging at his leg again, and Jinyoung looks back down at the cat almost expecting to see the red eyes gone, but they aren't. And it is creepy enough to make him shiver because the cat is looking at him as if hit is reading his mind, almost as if it could see right through him. "Jinyoung, what else do you want?" 

The pounding on the door is back, and any sort of calmness before seemingly left Jinyoung's body all at once because now this is all real. A cat is talking to him, and he's supposed to be on stage getting sold literally any second now. 

"Times up Park! Come on!" 

Glancing at the door then back at the cat who is still watching him, "I don't want anyone else to go through this." It's true, Jinyoung wishes that this isn't something that any other kid has to go through, to have their childhood ripped away from them like that. 

With that, the door is being opened and the guy is glaring at him, obviously agitated at his hesitance, "Come on." 

Robotically, Jinyoung stands up, and his knees feel weak, it feels as if any second he is going to collapse. He follows the guy towards the stage, his head hung high as he tries to preserve his own pride. Fake it until you make it. But once he gets on stage, he nearly whimpers. There has to be at least a hundred people, the vast majority all older males, staring right at him as if he is a piece of meat. It was easy however, to pick out Jackson in the crowd, and so he chooses to stare at him instead. 

Dazed, he almost doesn't catch that something is brushing past his legs, and he glances down to see the cat there. Once the crowd notices it too, they begin to jeer. "Get the cat off of the stage!" 

But like earlier, the cat looks straight at him, "There's no going back." 

Now usually, Jaebum only does this kind of thing after making the contract, as that is usually the norm too. But, it is fun to change things up every once and awhile. Anything he can do to make this exciting as possible. Since the contract isn't made however, and with having no special instructions, Jaebum sadly is limited in what he can do. He can't kill, however, he can set a fire and then drag him to the edge of town to a little cottage.

With that, Jinyoung is collapsing on the stage, hearing the sound of screaming in the background, and he feels abnormally warm as he lays there as things slowly start to turn black. 

When Jinyoung begins to wake up, he feels groggy and can't shake the feeling that he is currently being watched. Opening his eyes, he looks around the unfamiliar room until he sets eyes on an older boy in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. He looks as if he is the same age and Jinyoung and height. He has black hair, a blank expression on his face, and striking red eyes as he leered down at Jinyoung. As surreal as it all seems, the thought crosses his mind that whoever this man is, he is the cat from earlier. "What happened?" 

"I got you away from there," and yes- that is definitely the same voice. "You're going to be safe now, you're going to free, and you're going to get revenge, and it is my job to ensure that all of that happens." 

Sitting up now, Jinyoung cocks his head to the side, "Why?" 

"Because, that's what you want, isn't it? And once that is fulfilled, you get to pay me back," he smirks as he runs his hand from the top of Jinyoung's head and down the side of his cheek. 

This kind of touch isn't foreign to Jinyoung, but there's an implication behind his words  that Jinyoung doesn't like. Was he taken by this demon just for him to do the exact same thing that he was trying to get away from? "Don't touch me, and pay you back with what?" his cheeks feels as if it is on fire from where the hand is resting almost heavily. 

Those red eyes make contact with his, but nonetheless he retracted his hand back and shoved them into his pockets and continued on talking as if nothing happened. Just this once he'd accept the command even though the contract still technically isn't in effect yet. "Once those wishes are fulfilled to completion, you can pay me back by giving me your soul which will result in your death." 

It sounds scary but... "And up until I give you my soul, I'm free? And we, well I guess you, can make others free too?" 

"You won't have to give up your body anymore. They won't be able to touch you anymore. You'll be safe, and you can enact your revenge." 

"Okay," Jinyoung contemplates it. It's not really that awful, right? It's a fair agreement. Besides, what is really the alternative to turning it down? To go back? "Alright, do that and you can have my soul." 

Jaebum grins, "To seal the contract, you have to bear my mark somewhere on your body. The more visible it is, the stronger our connection will be. Where would you like it to be?" 

Shrugging, Jinyoung peaks up at him through his lashes, "You pick." 

Jaebum stares down at him for several seconds as he examines him. There's a part of him in the back of his mind that echoes that he doesn't want his mark anywhere on his body, nonetheless somewhere remotely visible. It would only taint him further, and he is already tainted enough since he is already damned to hell and is unable to ever get to Heaven at this point. He decided though, and Jaebum raises his right hand under Jinyoung's neck to feel his smooth skin. He let's his hand slide until he goes underneath the silk robe and to cover his heart.

Under his touch, he could feel the way that Jinyoung's shivers, but he doesn't pull away or tell Jaebum to stop touching him again. Jaebum keeps watching his face, watching as his eyes screw shut, and he can't help but notice how the skin around them wrinkle, and then he is breathing in, hissing at the pain. 

Just like it began however, it ends. The initial pain of it all is gone, leaving just the aftermath of the burning. Opening his eyes, Jinyoung peaks down to look at the spot to find that Jaebum's hand is still covering it. He can see now that there is a symbol on the back of his hand. A moment later, he pulls it away allowing for Jinyoung to finally the new mark etched into his flesh. 

For the most part, the mark is red, deeper and richer than the color of blood in fact. The details are quite intricate to, and perhaps under different circumstances Jinyoung would have found it rather pretty. 

"How is it that you would like for me to address you? Master? My lord? Sir?" 

With a frown Jinyoung shakes his head, "No, no. None of that. Jinyoung, just call me Jinyoung." 

"Jinyoung?" he repeats it, testing it out. It has been quite some time since Jaebum has gotten a human who didn't wish to be called a title. For the most part from what he has observed in the past, humans get drunk off of the idea of power, and even Jaebum is aware of how fulfilling something like having a demon at your beck and call can be. Something tells him that this experience will be like no other. "I quite like the sound of that." 

***

Jaebum learns quick enough however that this experience is definitely like no other. He finds that Jinyoung doesn't command him to do things, or treat him like a servant of a kind. He doesn't expect to be dressed, or cooked for, or cleaned after. And then, when Jaebum brought up the prospects of killing his enemies, he seemed absolutely opposed, which left Jaebum wondering what is he suppose to do then? Wait until Jinyoung gets old and dies? 

But as time passes, Jaebum slowly begins to like it and find it nearly peaceful. It isn't insanely stressful in any way, and he begins to appreciate it as well. 

"Want to come to town with me?" Jinyoung poses as he pulls on a coat since the weather isn't the best that day. "I'm going to go look for a job, and probably stop in and see Jackson too for awhile. You're free to join if you wish."   
  


And for a demon- this free will isn't something he often has when contracted. Yet, there's the option to back out if he wishes to. Not that he is going to, it's not as if going to town is some insane thing that he would rather play with a demon hound for a hour than go do. "Yes, I'll go with you." 

Though, due to the fact that the little cottage is a bit of ways away from the main center of town, that gave them a bit of ways to walk. 

"So," Jinyoung starts, clutching his hands together. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of other things have you done for contracts before?" 

"Mostly revenge and petty things honestly. Some could be quite tedious, but I suppose others were fun." 

"Then let me ask you this, do you ever get tired of your job? Have you ever been mid contract and wished that it would just end already? Or that you could be doing something else?" Jaebum notes the way that his pointer finger drums on his thigh twice. "I know there were times where I wished I was anywhere but there." 

He considers the question, it's not as if he hasn't before. There has been a handful of cases where he wished he could just tear their soul out and eat it already, mainly out of pure annoyance. Then again, something about the wait and build up makes it that much better in the end of it all. "Certainly I have. But I'm bound by contract." 

"Am I... one of those contracts?" 

Jaebum turns to look at Jinyoung then who is looking the complete opposite way, staring at the green fields instead. "No, this isn't like other contracts." 

His eyes are wide as if he hadn't been expecting that answer as he turns to look at Jaebum. There's a questioning look in his eyes, but he seems to not push it further. "That's reassuring. I feared that you may have thought that I was rather boring." 

Perhaps then is when Jaebum's abnormal attachment began. 

Eventually, after about another twenty minutes of walking, they made it to the main town. In his hands, Jinyoung's clutching the newspaper scanning the jobs section repeatedly. "Oh look," Jinyoung takes a pause to stop and point at a shop. "That's where Jackson got your book." 

"Oh how surprising," he says, his tone dry as he looks at the little witch shop that is owned by a particular witch who is notorious for being an utter pain in Jaebum's ass. Both him and his reaper friend. 

"So you know him?" Jinyoung strikes up a conversation, and he seems to be rather good at that. At talking, and by being able to keep Jinyoung talking as well. 

"BamBam?" he affirms to Jinyoung's nod. "Sadly, I do know him. He's quite the character." 

Jinyoung stops again to look at the newspaper and then back up at the building before going in. It's a little bakery, and even Jaebum can't deny how delicious the smells hits him as he walks in after Jinyoung. 

He stands back giving Jinyoung room as he watches Jinyoung walk up to the counter, "Hi, my names Jinyoung and I saw your add in the paper?" 

"Right," the guy nods setting down the cloth in his hands. "But aren't you that whore?" Jaebum can see the way that Jinyoung freezes up at that, unsure of the response to give. "I don't need that for business, so why don't you go find a job elsewhere?" 

Wordlessly, and without saying a thing to Jaebum, he walks out leaving Jaebum to follow after him. Now, Jaebum may be a great deal of many things while he is under contract, but for any emotional turmoil outside of the realms of anger? That is beyond him. So, he doesn't say anything, but it doesn't look like Jinyoung is waiting or expecting him too, which this works out just as fine for Jaebum. 

"Jackson should be expecting us any minute. He wanted to meet us at the cafe just down the street." Though, when they get there, Jackson is nowhere in sight. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung sits at one of the tables anyways, "He has a tendency to be late, he always has. Even in the orphanage he was late to everything, meals, bedtime. He's a mess like that, especially now that I am not around to constantly whip into shape." 

Jaebum nods understandingly, he has a few acquaintances in his life that are similar. Whenever Jaebum isn't around for sometime, they always end up causing trouble. Like with BamBam selling his book, though in the long run it wasn't that awful of a thing to happen. 

Jackson showed up thankfully not too late, because Jaebum is not a patient demon at all along with a questionable temper. 

"How did job hunting go?" he questions as he slides into the seat, accepting the glass of tea that Jinyoung ordered for all of them. 

Curiously, Jaebum picks up his cup of tea and takes a sip as he glances between the two of them wondering if Jinyoung is going to tell the truth about what happened with the baker not too long ago. 

"It didn't work out," he easily dismisses. "All that's left is the position at the bookstore." 

"I heard that the woman who owns it is rather kind," Jackson supplies as encouragement. At times, Jinyoung doesn't seem to realize just how good he is at really reading him, like how he knows that something must have occurred earlier. He imagines the baker made a lewd comment, and now Jinyoung's trying to pretend that it doesn't bother him, but it's so painfully obvious that it does. "I'm sure you will have luck with her." 

Jackson had been right in the fact that the old lady is extremely kind. When they walked in, she came over and pushed the glasses up her nose with a smile, "Wow," she turns to Jinyoung. "He is quite handsome." 

Not that Jinyoung disagrees with her statement, it just comes to mind then, can regular humans see his red eyes? And wouldn't that be frightening? Or is it such a thing where only those who know can see it, or those he lets see it? Either way, Jinyoung makes a note to question him about it later on. "He is, isn't he?" 

"How can I help you young boys today?" she finally moves back, giving both of them their personal space back. 

"I actually saw your add in the paper, about needing a worker?" 

"Oh yes! The position is still open, is it for you?" 

"Yes," he nods, finally feeling the hope come back from earlier. "And I'm literate, so you wouldn't need to worry about that. I'm Park Jinyoung by the way." 

"Park Jinyoung," she hums, and Jinyoung feels his stomach drop, in fear that somehow she will know his name and turn him down just like the baker had, who recognized him from face alone. "Alright, you're hired." 

Though Jaebum also discovers that in fact, not everything with Jinyoung is easy. 

It's nothing too terrible, but it is there nevertheless, and Jaebum doesn't exactly know how to react to it. He isn't the kind of demon that his old friend Mark is. For as much as Jinyoung would have his talkative days, it was like two sides of a coin because then there was times that he would just not talk at all.

Then sometimes he wouldn't really eat. 

So Jaebum manipulated him into eating. What? He _is_ a demon after all. He is well aware of the fact that Jinyoung doesn't like to appear rude, so if Jaebum prepares dinner while he is washing up, then Jinyoung will be forced to eat it. 

Which he does, he stares at the plate of food with wide eyes, almost as if he has never seen a meal before. "Oh, Jaebum. You didn't have to." 

"But I did," he states as he sits down at the little table. "Which means eat." 

Considering the fact that demons are a supernatural being, sleep isn't technically required, Jaebum just finds it extremely enjoyable, so he'll often engage in the act. Though, since he is not human however, he does not experience sleep like they do. 

So ultimately he is extremely puzzled when he finds Jinyoung tossing and turning in his bed, as if he had been possessed. But he isn't, because Jaebum would know if he was and that most definitely is not the issue. Now, he has heard of fitful sleepers before, but something about this doesn't seem as if that fits the category. 

Unsure of really what to do considering Jinyoung never orders him around to do anything, which orders usually give him the sense of how to react to situations, which he is severely lacking in this moment. Does he leave it? Wake Jinyoung up? Try to fix it somehow? Nevertheless, he decides to sneak a bit closer to be able to attempt to evaluate the situation further. 

It's then that Jaebum can note the way that Jinyoung is shaking, is it because he is too cold? With no other leads, Jaebum grabs a spare blanket, the one that he usually uses and drapes it over Jinyoung, this is something easy, something that Jaebum knows. 

But it doesn't do anything. 

Another thing that Jaebum is more than familiar with is pain and fear. Which is exactly what comes out of Jinyoung's mouth in the form of a whimper followed by a low whine. More than concerned now, Jaebum walks straight up to the side of the bed and shakes Jinyoung's shoulders. 

The look in his eyes are frantic as his body jolts but then he settles on furrowing his brows and focusing on Jaebum. 

It's something he realizes that he did know all along after all, Jinyoung was having a nightmare. Begrudgingly, he straightens up, emotional support isn't in the contract, shouldn't this be Jackson's problem? But Jaebum is under contract and he is suppose to do everything he can for the human within that time.

"I'm sorry," Jinyoung apologizes. "Did I wake you?" 

In shock, Jaebum stares at Jinyoung. He is the one that had a nightmare, but he is sorry to Jaebum for waking him up? Sure, Jaebum isn't an expert, but he knows enough to know that that isn't how things typically work. "No you didn't," he lies. 

"Oh," he chuckles almost sounding nervous. "That's good then. I would have felt bad if I woke you up." 

"Are nightmares something you experience often? How would you like me to handle them when they do occur?" 

Now it was Jinyoung's turn to look up at him in shock, "They do happen occasionally. I didn't have it the worst, but it still wasn't ideal. And you don't have to do anything about it." 

Not caring about personal space, Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed. Perhaps he should have forced Jinyoung to read the entire book so that he would get a better understanding at how all of this actually works. "Whether you like it or not, right now you are my master, and I am to serve you until the contract ends. We are not to allow any harm to happen to our humans, and that is hurting you. However, I do have to abide to your wish, so if you really don't want me to do anything about it, then I won't." 

"Wouldn't pain and suffering make my soul taste better to you?" 

"It makes no difference," he dismisses. Sure, there's some demons that preferred damaged and bruised, or preferred the whole purity thing. Jaebum even knows theirs angels that fixate on those kinds of things, they're called fallen angels. Not fallen enough to be demons like many believe is how it works, but definitely insane enough that other angels shun them. Jaebum honestly doesn't care either way, a soul is a soul. It's the build up of it that pleases him, testing his own patience. There is also the satisfaction of eating the soul of a particular annoying client. 

Jinyoung nods as he tucks his knees to his chest, trying to close in on himself. "I would like it if you could wake me up and maybe just talk to me? Not necessarily about the nightmare, but about anything, such as why tomatoes are awful on their own." 

"I can do that." 

So maybe Jaebum is capable of offering the emotional support. He'll have to tell Mark that he is capable of it, _thank you very much_ , because Mark always has said that he has the emotional range of dirt. 

The next time that Jinyoung has one, Jaebum is prepare. He doesn't wait as long as he did the previous time, the second that Jinyoung showed signs of tossing and turning more so than what he has previously evaluated as normal, Jaebum shakes him awake. 

Jinyoung blinks for a moment before mumbling, "Oh. Thanks." Rubbing his eyes he sits up and scoots over to give Jaebum enough room to sit on the edge. "Tell me a story." 

"A story?" Jaebum repeats with a smile. He's like a little kid, but maybe that's because he never really go to have an average childhood. "Fictional?" 

"Hmm," Jinyoung hums. "No, a real one, about you." 

A story about himself? Leaning back onto his hands, Jaebum considers one to tell. "I wouldn't say that I have friends, but there are several supernatural beings that I am close to you see. In particular, there is this reaper, yes like a grim reaper, that I know. So the thing about reapers is, they take the souls of humans and their cinematic records, which can be a bit of a nuisance for fellow demons considering the needing human souls to live. I hadn't been contacted in time and I was hungry so I went to get a soul, and it was his first soul. He lost his mind, and he is such a brat." 

"Yet, you're friends with him?" 

"Not friends," Jaebum is quick to deny. "I just know him. He had decided that demons were much cooler than reapers and started following me around. He's grown independence, clearly. But I run into him occasionally and it's never pleasant. And if you get him and BamBam together-" 

"BamBam, he owns that shop correct?" 

"Yes that BamBam. They are horrible those two. The whole reason BamBam had my book is because Yugyeom stole it. And then Jackson told me that he sold it for twenty five gold nevertheless? Unbelievable." 

Jinyoung nods, "I think Jackson was hesitant on buying it considering it was so expensive." 

"Expensive?" Jaebum preens. "Please, I'm worth far more than twenty five gold." 

For as much as Jaebum likes to complain about it, it isn't as if it ended up being that bad of a thing. Not that he could ever admit that because then he would be accused of going soft, and he isn't about to have that. 

Though he did grow soft, but that's besides the point. 

***

Jaebum hears him before he sees him. 

They're walking at night, Jinyoung had finished working for the day and Jaebum picks him up to walk him back to the house. On the way, they pass one of the towns churches, and Jinyoung is prone to asking assuming questions, "So does going on church grounds actually effect you?" 

"No," he laughs. "I don't know how you humans ever came up with silly things like that. Crosses, rosaries, holy water. None of that do anything. It is amusing to see you guys try." 

A part of being a demon is being in tune with your surrounding and reflexes to an almost ironical, supernatural sense. So he is able to sense the attack before it happens and he cuts Jinyoung off mid response to pull him out of the way. 

This causes the demon hound that had leaped at them to skid across the ground giving Jaebum enough time to put himself directly in between the black demon hound and Jinyoung. His mind races for a moment, trying to figure out the cause. Demon hounds may be many things, but unlike the demon part of their name, they are not inherently evil like demons are. They do not attack without warrant. In general, demon hounds usually have a master that leads them, because they are rather idiotic creatures compared to other supernatural beings. 

But why would something be pushing this attack? 

It's not as if Jaebum has any enemies that he is aware of. But the glowing red eyes of the demon hound isn't set on him, it's set on Jinyoung behind him. It goes to make a leap, and Jaebum has to jump up and shove it back before it gets at Jinyoung again. When the hell hound charges again Jaebum locks up with it, falling to the ground as it starts snapping at him. While he wasn't the original main target, due to blocking it's path, he is now the momentary target. 

That's when Jaebum hears it. 

There's yelling, the familiar sound of a chainsaw that brings dread to Jaebum. In the next second, the demon hound is whimpering and Jaebum sees the blood as he hops off of Jaebum. Standing above now brandishing a glowing chainsaw is Yugyeom. 

Great. 

The demon hound runs, but now Jaebum's got a new threat. He isn't a mastermind, but the fact that a demon hound was after Jinyoung and given that there is now a reaper, it makes him suspicious. Grunting, he sits up and twirls his finger and the arm that is holding the chainsaw bends in a sickening way forcing him to drop it. 

"Not fair Jaebummie," he pouts forcing his arm to pop back into place. "Is that how you treat any old friend?" 

Still worked up on adrenaline from the demon hound, Jaebum grabs the collar of Yugyeom's shirt, "What are you doing here?" He watches as Yugyeom's eyes flicker to Jinyoung who is still standing behind Jaebum. "He's _my_ human." 

"Lay off Shakespeare, I know that. It's obvious from how he runs around with your symbol on his heart. I'm not here for him." 

Deciding to ignore the implications of what Yugyeom said, he releases him and takes a step back, "Then what are you doing in this area?" 

Yugyeom shrugs, "I was commissioned for a job. There's some messy things coming about, and like always we need to be the ones to clean it up. That demon hound was suspicious so I followed it, and here we are." 

Things getting messy is nothing new. It isn't as if things are actually ever peaceful, more or less functioning, but there are times when things begin to fall through and make their world a disaster. Wars are like a personal hell for reapers and like a feast for demons. Nevertheless their own inner conflicts, angels and demons being complete polar opposites and reapers meant to be the neutralizer. Whatever it is, Jaebum doesn't like the sounds of it because the demons are in the dark on this one.

Completely relenting now, Jaebum gets out of Yugyeom's personal business to fall back next to Jinyoung, who for someone seeing a demon hound, appeared to be handling it rather well. Jaebum has seen many humans scream in terror over them in the past. 

"So you must be Yugyeom," Jinyoung speaks, breaking the awkward tension left between the two of them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jaebum has told me about you." 

Jaebum nearly rolls his eyes at the way Yugyeom seems to light up immediately at hearing those words. The worst thing Jinyoung could have done in this situation is to stroke Yugyeom's already too of a large ego, which he just did with those words. 

"Has he now?" he grins looking at Jaebum. "I knew he likes me!" 

At that, Jaebum scowls, "Well it was lovely seeing you again but you have a job to do and we have places to be, so I'll see you another time." Wrapping a hand around Jinyoung's elbow, he turns them around and away from Yugyeom to start heading back to the house. 

"Come by any time!" Jinyoung turns and calls out with a wave before turning back to Jaebum. "We could have invited him for dinner." 

"No, I can only handle him in short doses, that would be touch much. And he genuinely has a job to be doing right now. I know you don't know much about the supernatural world, but demon hounds don't do stuff like that unless threatened or commanded."

"Oh..." Jinyoung trails off. "Hopefully he can figure it out sooner than later." 

Despite giving it a few days, the whole situation still deeply concerned Jaebum. Not that he would tell that to Jinyoung, he wants to try to keep the calm, not wanting to make Jinyoung worry about it, because something tells Jaebum that Jinyoung is the type to both fret and worry. 

It's not as if he has any angels that he knows that he can reach out to and ask about the issue, there is Yugyeom who clearly knows a bit more about it. Then of course there is BamBam who knows in proxy of what Yugyeom would have told him, on top of the fact that BamBam somehow seems to always been in the loop with things. The only other being that is left is Mark, but he's always been rather hard to track down. It's not as if Jaebum is so incredibly busy that he doesn't have the time to go and search for him, the only time slots he has is when Jinyoung is working. 

But then, there's always the chance that he is under contract at the moment which would definitely complicate things, just a bit. 

In the end, Jaebum didn't have to go searching, because Mark is the one who that found him. Jinyoung is at work when he comes. There is knocking on the door, and Jaebum grumbles from where he is reading a book. Literally no one comes over except Jackson, and Jackson knows that Jinyoung is working at the moment. 

He contemplates not even getting up to answer, but the knocking grows more consistent, whoever it is clearly not about to give up. Sighing, he closes the book and gets up, opening the door to find Mark standing there. 

"Mark, come in," he holds the door open further to allow Mark to come in. "Long time no see old friend." 

"It has been awhile, hasn't it? Not too shabby of a home," he comments as he sits himself at the wooden table several feet away. 

Jaebum settles across from Mark and takes him in. He hasn't seen him in several months, not as if that really changes his appearance at all considering supernatural beings don't grow old like other species do. As refreshing as it is to see a familiar face that isn't the likes of Yugyeom, he can't shake the feeling that something is off about this meeting. Either with Mark himself or for the reason behind the impromptu. Originally, he thinks that Mark is looking for him for the very exact reason that Jaebum was considering trying to find him. "Yes, it's rather nice, I enjoy it." 

"How is this contract going?" 

It's not as if that is an unusual question, just pleasant formalities. "It is one of the more favorable ones," he admits. "What about you Mark? Have you had any contracts recently? Any worth while?" 

"You know how it is, contract after contract. But, that's what I actually came here to talk to you about." he leans back and that leaves Jaebum to raise his eyebrow. It's a bit disappointing that he doesn't have the information that Jaebum was hoping that he would have. "You know that I have to see my contract through, no matter the costs, correct?" 

"I do," he replies despite knowing the rhetoric of it. Of course Jaebum knows that. Demons are not loyal beings outside of the realms of contracts, upholding those contracts are the reasons for the vast majority of demons actions. 

"So you understand that I don't fancy doing this to you, but I need your human." 

It all makes sense now. If Mark is contracted to get Jinyoung, that would easily explain the demon hound. Especially considering if Mark would like to give a way to retrieve him without coming face to face. Despite this utmost betrayal, Jaebum isn't wounded by it. This is merely the life of demons and contracts, and if he were in Mark's position, he would do the very same. "Then you must understand that I won't allow that to happen then, yes?" 

"I know." 

Book stores generally aren't the most of busiest establishments. But on this particular Sunday, they haven't gotten a customer in at all the day, and so she sent Jinyoung home, not that he would complain. Just usually Jaebum would be there to escort him back home, it shouldn't be that big of a deal if Jinyoung walks by himself just this once? Yet, there is that looming threat about the demon hound, that he knows is still bothering Jaebum, even if he doesn't want to admit it. 

Jinyoung decides to go, telling himself that it isn't that long of a walk and nothing will happen in broad daylight. Things have happened in broad daylight before though, and that thought isn't the most comforting.

When he comes out of the door he collides with someone, "I'm so sorry." he apologizes immediately, reaching out and grabbing their shoulders to steady them before they fall. 

"No, it's quite alright, mistakes happen," the man says with a bright smile as he straightens out. 

"Youngjae?" He's astonished as he takes in the appearance of the man before him. It doesn't look as if he has aged that much, and Jinyoung would never forget that bright smile and happy voice. 

"Park Jinyoung! Is that you? My, look at how you've grown, you're taller than me now," he coos as he reaches out to pinch Jinyoung's cheek and then pat his head. "How are you?" 

Back when Jinyoung went to the orphanage, Youngjae worked there. Something about the others who worked there, even when they tried to be calming and soothing, they still ended up coming across as scary. Youngjae however, didn't. And for the longest time, Jinyoung would only listen to him, or even speak to him outside of Jackson. It is needless to say that Youngjae was his favorite. 

"I'm doing good," and when he says it, it's the first time in his life that he can say that and truly mean it. Because now he is doing good. He's free, he has a job, his best friend, and Jaebum. "How about you? Do you still work at the orphanage?" 

"Part time," Youngjae nods. "I've been doing some side projects on the side though." 

"Side projects?" Jinyoung repeats, intrigued. "Like what?" 

Youngjae flashes his infamous bright smile again, "You'll see soon Jinyoung-ah." 

Despite how great it is to see Youngjae again, he knows that Jaebum will likely scold him as it is, so he shouldn't prolong being outside without him for much longer. "I do have to get going home, but I do hope to see you again sometime soon?" 

"Yes, we'll have to have dinner." 

Seeing one of the rare positive influences of his childhood is enough to make Jinyoung cheerful as he continues the rest of the way home. He'll have to drag Jaebum and go back out after he gets home to tell Jackson. Jackson will most likely be disappointed that he didn't get to see Youngjae, but there is still always the promise of another time. 

Opening the door to the house, he's surprised to see a blonde sitting across from Jaebum. "Oh, a guest! Jaebum, who's this?" He wonders if it is another one of his supernatural "not friends" considering Jaebum didn't like calling any of them friends, even though that is most definitely what they are. 

"Nobody," he says voice monotone as he cocks his head to the side almost as if challenging the other. "He is just about to leave, isn't that right?" 

Clearing his throat, the blonde stands up, "Our next meeting isn't going to be as pleasant Jaebum." As he walks by to the door, he gives Jinyoung a once over and nods before leaving. 

It doesn't take a genius to sense the hostility that was between the two of them, "Who was that?" 

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it." 

"It does," he says softly as he sits down taking up the same very spot that the blonde had moments ago. There's a feeling, that there is something greater going on, but Jaebum doesn't want to say anything about it. "Jaebum, tell me what's going on." 

"Is that an order?" he grits through his teeth looking at Jinyoung. At Jinyoung's nod he sighs and leans back. "Killian Black, he's a doctor who has a wife and family and seems to have it all. Love, family, money. But that isn't ever it, is it? He harbors a dark secret. He likes to dabble in human trafficking." 

Human trafficking is nothing that Jinyoung isn't used to, he actually knows it a bit too well actually. It makes him wonder what is going on. 

"Killian had his eyes on a certain individual and was quite disappointed when the auction ended up failing because the person disappeared and the building set on fire. So he was desperate enough that he summoned a demon, Mark, to make a contract. Killian wants you." 

The world seems to momentarily slow down then as Jaebum says those words, and then just stops completely. It's a hard thin to fathom or even face, the real possibility that it isn't over after all. 

"But I promise you on my own very being that Killian Black is not going to get you. Your soul belongs to me and no other." 

"Right," he blinks. "The contract." 

The thing of the matter is, for Jaebum to be able to pull this off, there is only one of three options. Kill Mark, which is near impossible, kill Killian, whom he'd have to get through Mark first to do, and the last... The last isn't a real option to Jaebum, because the third outcome is that Killian gets Jinyoung. Whatever that really means, considering Jaebum doesn't know the exact pretenses of the contract, just that Killian wants Jinyoung. 

Demons are immortal, there is no other way of saying it. You can try as much as you want to kill one, but it just doesn't work. It is part of the curse, to be able to regenerate after getting your whole body destroyed. Jaebum only knows of one true thing that can officially kill a demon, and that is a reaper's scythe. 

It doesn't bother Jaebum that much, that despite his attempt of the reassuring truth, Jinyoung still seems pretty shaken up about it. Even a few hours after their conversation, Jinyoung still just sits there on the couch staring at the wall, a book left open in his lap, long ago abandoned. Jaebum still sat at the kitchen table, brainstorming as much as he can to try and figure out a solution for this immediate threat. 

"Can we go to Jackson's?" he finally asks once the sun has left and the moon has replaced it. 

Jaebum glances up to see that Jinyoung is already looking at him. Honestly, going out anywhere right now seems like their absolute worst option at the moment but, can he really deny letting Jinyoung go and see Jackson? He knows Mark at least somewhat, and Mark isn't the type who would send another attack today. He is a rather skillful and intelligent opponent,  he knows how to take his time with things, a skill not many other demons are good at, such as Jaebum himself. "Yeah we can go." 

Despite the weather not being that bad out, Jinyoung still wrapped up in a coat nevertheless. The walk to Jackson's is the most silent that it any walk between the two of them has ever been. Jinyoung doesn't even bother to knock, he just walks in and Jaebum follows his lead. 

When Jackson looks up from the papers in front of him, there's this look on his face as if he somehow already knows, and he opens his arms and Jinyoung easily falls into them. It's odd again, and Jaebum watches their interactions, he finds himself baffled by humans yet again. From over Jinyoung's head, Jackson makes eye contact with Jaebum, his eyes reflecting concern and searching for answers. 

Jackson is able to lull Jinyoung to sleep after some time with quiet whispers and soft touches of rubbing his hand up and down Jinyoung's back. With Jaebum's help they lie in him down on his bed and cover him with a blanket. 

Tea is handed over to him, and he accepts it with a small smile, knowing very well that now Jackson is expecting answers. "There are people after Jinyoung, and there's supernatural elements involved. So far one demon and demon hound. I won't lie to you, it is threatening and I know Jinyoung's shook over it." 

"That I could tell," Jackson looks over to glance at Jinyoung. "So how do you plan on handling it?" 

Jaebum follows Jackson's eyes to look at where Jinyoung starts to stir, "They aren't going to harm him, I assure that. And I will do anything by any means to uphold that." 

Clearly not in that deep of a sleep, or perhaps he has woken himself up from a nightmare, Jinyoung sits up and leans against the head of the bed watching the two of them. "I saw Youngjae earlier." 

The comment is directed to Jackson, since Jaebum hasn't got a clue to who Youngjae is. The name manages to spark a reaction out of Jackson as he perks off, previous gloom rolled off of him in an instance, "Like, our Youngjae?" 

Jinyoung nods and Jaebum cocks his head to the side, "Who is this Youngjae?" 

"Youngjae used to work at the orphanage," Jackson explains. "All of us adored him, and Jinyoung particularly liked him, and Jinyoung was also his favorite. I didn't know he was still around." 

Nothing about it seemed suspicious, and maybe Jaebum should have explored it earlier on. 

*** 

Even with the looming threat of Killian Black and Mark over top of them, it was almost easy to pretend that things are fine. The key word there being almost. 

Anytime that they are out in public now, Jaebum is on high alert, further than before. He makes sure to keep Jinyoung far away from any of the areas where he would be, or any other at risk places in or around town. Jaebum wouldn't even leave him alone at work either now, making him be under constant surveillance. 

But Jinyoung didn't seem annoyed with it. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Jinyoung actually enjoys his company. 

It was a day that he leaned against the wooden counter in the back, a book in his hand that Jinyoung shoved into the previous day saying _this is one of my favorites, you have to read it_. He can't deny that the book is well written, along with it's depressing tone and dark story lines. Yet, he thinks that is part of why it is so good, and even why it strikes such a chord with Jinyoung. 

There's a smell that enters the little shop and Jaebum cringes back as he looks up from the book seeing as the man who it belonged to approached Jinyoung with a smile. Frowning, Jaebum closes the book and sits it down as he leans forward, he has never seen this man once yet in the entire time that he's been with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung seems to know him however because he smiles and says something and then even leans over and hugs him. With that, Jaebum finds himself clearing his throat as he passes through the little opening and walks out from behind the counter and approaches the two of them. 

The man catches his eye first, and there's a scowl there, brief, but still there long enough nevertheless for Jaebum to still be able to catch it. It disappears however, turning into closed eyes and a bright smile. Jinyoung seems to catch on then and turns to him with his own radiant smile, but Jaebum can tell the truthfulness behind Jinyoung's, it's a genuine joy, whereas the others seems forced and faked. 

"This is Jaebum, I live with him," he grabs Jaebum's wrist to tug him close to his side, but he doesn't let go as he normally would, instead he links his arm with Jaebum's. 

The man nods, "Oh, I would have thought that you would be living with Jackson. Is he your... partner?" 

At that, Jinyoung's cheek turn a shade of red, probably the reddest that Jaebum has seen them. The question is almost vague enough, but Jaebum isn't so out of it with the language and slang to not understand what this man was suggesting. Now usually would be the time where he would clear up and say he is just a butler, or he is merely some other role, but since Jinyoung has never enforced that, it begins to propose the question: what is he? 

He's a demon contracted to Jinyoung, so that would make them business partners. But even then, there relationship is far closer than those of business partners. Jaebum has really thrown out rules and order for this contract, hasn't he? 

"No no Youngjae, he's my... friend." 

So this man is Youngjae? Given the background knowledge that Jaebum now knows from both Jinyoung and Jackson a few weeks ago, there is already information he finds that simply does not add up. If Youngjae was a worker at the orphanage back when Jackson and Jinyoung were children, how is it that he looks to be the same age as them? 

"Oh, sorry about that!" he laughs. "Well Jaebum, it is nice to meet you either way." 

"Likewise." 

Jaebum doesn't end up saying anything about his suspicions to Jinyoung. It doesn't seem important enough compared to other pressing matters, and it isn't worth upsetting Jinyoung over. It seemed to make Jinyoung happy to have this other positive influence from his childhood, because God knows that he didn't really have any of those. 

It is later that night, when they've both retired for the day and have already eaten dinner and are now respectfully doing their own things. Jinyoung is sitting by the window, looking out of it up at the moon and the stars. "Jaebum?" he calls out. 

"Yes, Jinyoung?" 

His finger comes up and traces a pattern across the window, but from where Jaebum is sitting, he can't tell what it is he is exactly tracing out. "Will it hurt?" 

"Will what hurt?" 

"Taking my soul," he says casually as his hand drops backs down to his knee and he looks at Jaebum. "Is it going to hurt?" 

It's not that uncommon of a question, even the best and strongest of men are afraid of it. No matter how brave they seem, even they have their worries to it. Though, Jaebum thinks that the braveness comes from accepting the fear, yet going through with it anyways. "It doesn't have to hurt." 

"That's good," he hums as he looks back out of the window again. "I would prefer it if you made it not hurt. And when your done, I know you won't be contracted to me anymore, but maybe you and Jackson could bury my body beneath the stars." 

The conversation is somber, even for Jaebum who sometimes forgets that this is the true outcome in the very end. The time is beginning to tick down now, faster and faster. Not that he could ever imagine making it hurt or making it any worse for Jinyoung. "Is that an order?" 

"Yes it is." 

So therefore it must be. 

A letter arrives addressed to Jaebum the very next day, by a woman. There's something about her that Jaebum feels is all too familiar, as if he has seen her before. He accepts the letter, and doesn't miss the purple glint in her eyes before she is turning away and heading backwards towards town. 

"Who's it from?" Jinyoung questions standing behind Jaebum, his chin resting on Jaebum's shoulder as he looks down at the envelope in his hands. 

Not mentioning the odd proximity, Jaebum looks at his name written on it with nothing else. No address, or indication of the original sender. Except, Jaebum isn't stupid, "It's from Mark." 

"Oh," he can hear the shift in Jinyoung's voice as he leans more against Jaebum's back. "What does it say?" 

Tearing the envelope open, Jaebum pulls out the letter and opens it to see Mark's fancy cursive. It is extremely short and brief, merely one sentence long. _Tomorrow, we end this_. A threat. Gritting his teeth, Jaebum balls it up in his fist. 

Jinyoung's hand comes out grabbing near his elbow, and he runs his hand down until it is near Jaebum's balled fist, "What are we going to do?" 

"I'm going to fulfill my promise to you Jinyoung. You entrusted me to keep you safe, and that is what I am going to do." 

"Even if it means harming one of your friends?" his hand tightens. "Or putting yourself at risk." 

"Of course." 

Jinyoung lets go of his hand and pulls away, removing his chest from Jaebum's back. "Alright Jaebum, I trust you." 

Within the time that Jaebum had to begin brainstorming an idea when the threat first arose, there was one idea that he could come up with. That night, he makes sure to bundle Jinyoung up and walk him further outside of town. It concerns Jaebum how quiet Jinyoung is, it isn't good compared to his usual talkative self. 

They reach the wooden cabin soon that is near the woods. "Jaebum...?" his voice sounds weary has he follows Jaebum up the gravel path to the front door. 

Jaebum doesn't say anything, and once they get to the front door, despite standing next to him, Jinyoung moved over more until he is standing more behind him than next to. They make brief eye contact and then Jaebum is knocking on the door. 

When BamBam answers, Jinyoung feels his own confusion grow, "Jaebum?" 

"You said Yugyeom is already with Mark?" BamBam nodded and Jaebum wraps a hand around Jinyoung's shoulder, eyes glowing a bright red. "Keep him safe BamBam." 

"Of course I will," his voice is solemn, the most serious that Jinyoung has ever seen him. 

Before Jaebum leaves, he wraps a hand around Jinyoung's waist and leans in whispering. After about a minute, he pulls away again and is gone just like that. BamBam smiles as he holds his door open further, "Come on in Jinyoung." 

For Jaebum, it isn't hard to sniff out both Yugyeom and Mark, and he finds the two of them soon enough. They're in the graveyard, which is all too ironic. Mark seems to be calm, almost as if he was expecting it as Jaebum slowly approaches. "I should have known that this was a set up, though I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You didn't bring the human?" 

"Of course not," Jaebum hunches up his shoulders and rolls his head around to crack it. "He doesn't need to see me decimate you." 

Mark laughs, "A bold claim Jaebum. You always have been bold though, haven't you?" 

Having enough with the small taunting, Jaebum charges first, and Mark's face falls into a serious one as he moves into action meeting Jaebum so that they come head to head, grappling. In general, all demons are strong, but there is no denying that Jaebum is stronger than some, and he forces Mark back enough to throw him, but he easily lands on his feet, nimble as ever. 

Not giving him time to recollect himself, Jaebum charges again, his fist connects with Mark's face, but Mark is kicking him back causing him to tumble. Mark is on him again, and they're rolling down on the ground and Jaebum finally gets Mark pinned, "Stand down Mark." 

Mark is out from underneath him again, perched on top of a gravestone, "I can't." 

From behind, Mark is being kicked and Yugyeom raises his chainsaw and Mark barely catches in between his hands. Jumping in, Jaebum swipes at Mark's feet the same time Yugyeom surges forward. 

When Mark gets up again, his left hand is grabbing his right shoulder, his hands being stained with red because even demons bleed. Now, his right arm is gone, and a miracle would have to happen for him to be able to defeat both Jaebum and Yugyeom together. 

There are plants all over BamBam's house, which Jinyoung wasn't really expecting. Not that he is knocking it down, they are all rather pretty. It's a bit quiet between the two of them, given the awkwardness of never being that close despite knowing each other, matches with the worry given the current situation. 

Jinyoung has learned that Yugyeom went with Jaebum to fight Mark, not only for backup, but because a reapers scythe is one of the only things that can kill a demon. He can recall Jaebum telling him once, about Yugyeom, and the way that he offhandedly questioned his and BamBam's relationship. Now, it makes him wonder. 

"Yugyeom must really mean a lot to you, huh?" 

"Yeah," BamBam sighs into the herbal tea he made for them both when Jinyoung first arrived. "I love him." 

"Please don't mind me asking this, I'm really ignorant in the world of the supernatural but, are reapers able to feel love? Are others?" 

BamBam chuckles, "Why curious?" Jinyoung's cheeks blush red as BamBam keeps explaining. "I think reapers are different. We don't know how demons or angels come to be. Reapers however once used to be human. Any human that kills their self becomes a reaper." 

There's something about that, that makes Jinyoung almost sad to hear. But then he thinks to Yugyeom, the only reaper that he knows. So, at some point in time, Yugyeom had been human? And then, he killed himself? "So you think being human, at some point in time, makes them more emotionally available than say angels and demons? Does that mean they're emotionally void?" 

"They have emotions, that's for sure. I just don't think they have the range nor experience them like the rest of us do. Angels, they are loyal to God. Demons are loyal to nothing besides their self. What binds and controls a demons loyalty and actions is the art of making contracts. Demons who aren't under contracts are highly unpredictable." 

As Jinyoung goes to open his mouth, he gets cut off by the sound of a howl in the near distance. At the same time, him and BamBam's eyes widen as they both say, "Demon hound." 

The fire starts then, seemingly happening all at once. Screeching, they hop off of the couch and go to make it to the door, but a board falls then in between them. BamBam gets all of the way outside and he turns around breathless as he realizes that Jinyoung isn't behind him. 

"Jinyoung!" he calls as he runs back in, coughing on the ash in the air. Stepping over boards and debris, BamBam goes through his entire house trying to find him. "Jinyoung!" but he can't find him anywhere. 

He hopes that he has made his way outside safely, but as Jinyoung walks back out, he doesn't see him out there either and he feels the worry grow further. "Jinyoung!" 

Mark is on sprawled on the ground again and wipes at the blood that is leaking out of his mouth. "They have him?" 

"Jinyoung?" Jaebum questions, despite knowing the answer and he tightens his hand on Mark's shirt and starts cursing at Mark's nod. 

"Jaebum?" he calls out, interrupting Jaebum's inner monologue. "While I am contracted to Killian, Killian is following orders from another being." 

The way that he says being is enough to infer that he doesn't mean human. "Mark what are you talking about?" he shakes Mark but he laughs, not explaining anything else further. Grunting in disgust, Jaebum slams him back down on the ground and gets up turning to Yugyeom, "Kill him." 

Yugyeom glances at him before driving his chainsaw across and through Mark's chest. 

Getting up, Jaebum doesn't look back as he starts running back to BamBam's house knowing that Yugyeom will catch up eventually. He can't stop the panic that Mark's words instilled, that they have Jinyoung which means not only is Jaebum stupid enough to follow Mark's bait, but he is failing at his job. 

From awhile away, the fire is easy to spot and feels the dread raise up in him. BamBam is sitting on the ground yards away from the burning building. Just as Jaebum comes to a complete stop, Yugyeom does too. "What happened?" he asked taking the building into account. 

"A demon hound. I tried, I thought Jinyoung was behind me, but he wasn't, and I went back in and I couldn't find him and he isn't out here." 

Yugyeom frowns, "It must be the same demon hound as before. Somethings telling me though that Mark isn't the one that controls it." 

Another supernatural being, like Mark had warned Jaebum about. But reapers would never do such a thing, they tend to equally despise both angels and demons. No, demon hounds respond best to angels or demons. Looking up at Yugyeom who is holding BamBam's hands, he recalls that Yugyeom mentioned a long time ago that something was going on, something messy. "Yugyeom, what were you commissioned here for?" 

Frazzled, Yugyeom looks up and blinks, "There was suspicious behavior so they sent me to investigate it." 

"What was it?" his voice turns darker, deeper, more animal like, and it's his true voice breaking through his human form as his eyes glow red. 

"An angel. There's been a rogue angel for awhile, but it was like whatever, now there's reason to believe the angel is involved in trafficking." 

An angel may be behind some of this? Frustrated, Jaebum begins his hunt for Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung has felt fire before. His body feels that same kind of warm, and he feels almost drunk the way he is so out of it. He swears that he sees a person in white walking towards him, but then he's out. 

In his dreams, if that is what he can call it, he dreams of someone in white. For some reason, he can't see their face, but he can see the wings, and it is like he knows without needing to be told that it is an angel. The voice is painstakingly familiar, but with not being in his right mind, he can't place it, but he is sure that he will never forget the words. 

" _Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean_." 

When he opens his eyes, he is met with darkness, but he knows it is by a cloth that is covering his eyes. His hands are bound and the air is cold on his naked skin. There are others around him, though he isn't sure how many. 

"What the hell is that on his chest? A tattoo? I thought you said that he was pure." 

"It must be recent." 

A hand is reaching out and pulling the cloth off of his eyes and he blinks, eyes adjusting. He is on a stage, and there's at least a dozen people surrounding him all in robes. One of the men settles his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder and drags it down his back. 

"He's fine besides that. Look at him, he's made for it." 

"Then there's nothing wrong with giving him a test run then, huh? What do you say Killian?" 

There doesn't need to be a further explanation, Jinyoung already is well aware with what they intend to do to him. His heart beat increase and he feels as if he is going to throw up. But... he needs to keep his trust and belief in Jaebum. 

Before Jaebum left him at BamBam's, he leaned in and told him what to do if he was in danger. Jaebum told him that he can easily track Jinyoung down, and all Jinyoung needs to do is command Jaebum and he will obey. 

Outside of several petty things, Jinyoung has never seriously commanded Jaebum before. But right now he knows that is his only way out. 

"Then fuck him for all I care." 

Jinyoung's eyes screw shut as he can hear their movements and the the sound of their shuffling. Taking a deep breathe, he tries to keep his voice strong as he says, "Jaebum." They all stop, suddenly asking what he is saying, the man who was touching him pulled away now, and Jinyoung looks down to see the mark on his chest glowing red. 

There's screaming and Jinyoung glances up to see Jaebum walking straight for him. Killian Black, particularly, out of all the others seems to the most terrified as he falls to the ground, voice shaking, "I-Impossible." 

The men don't try to interfere as Jaebum walks all the way up to Jinyoung. "I told you I would come," his voice is soft as his free hand curls around Jinyoung's cheek, his thumb wiping away one of the tears that escaped. His other hand, the one with his same glowing red mark moves to cover Jinyoung's heart, his mark. "Now command me Jinyoung." 

"End this now." 

Jaebum smirks, "Yes, Jinyoung." the had that is still holding his cheek moves up and he uses his one hand to partially cover Jinyoung's eye. "Close your eyes now and it will all be over once I tell you to open them." 

Following Jaebum's instructions, he closes his eyes and feels the way that Jaebum pulls away. There are more screams now that die out quickly, along with the sick sounds of bones cracking that makes Jinyoung cringe each time it happens. 

But within ten minutes the sound stops and Jaebum is in front of him again, both of his hands come to Jinyoung's cheeks, "Open your eyes but only look at me." 

The bright red eyes shouldn't be comforting, but in a sense they are. Gasping, Jinyoung feels as if he is drowning as he looks up at Jaebum, he isn't quite sure what is happening. All he can feel now is the true terror of what this situation almost been yet again. He barely recognizes his own voice as he says it, "Burn it." 

Jaebum's eyes grow comically wide, "Jinyoung." 

"Burn it," he repeats sounding so desperate now. "Please." 

"Of course. But first let me get you out of this bounds and get you dressed." At Jinyoung's numb nod, Jaebum moves behind him, his hands easily breaking through the bounds that kept him back. As for clothes to cover up, it wasn't much, but it was underpants and robe. Jaebum can't keep his eyes off as Jinyoung's face as he dresses him for him, he has never had to do something like this for Jinyoung, it's almost as if he is shutting down. 

Once dressed, Jaebum reaches down and easily picks him up, and Jinyoung just wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his face into Jaebum's chest. He walks over to one of the candles and flicks it and over and he watches as the fire spreads far more than what it should from a small little candle. But that's just another part of being a demon, he supposes. He stands to make sure the building is burning sufficiently enough from the inside before finally walking out. 

Killian Black's little hide out was far on the outskirts of town, almost completely opposite of where Jinyoung lives, and even BamBam. It's still dark out, but it is late in the evening that it has become so early in the morning and Jaebum knows sunrise will be soon. 

In his arms, he feels the way that Jinyoung begins shaking and he looks down when Jinyoung looks up and he has tear stains running down his face. And for once, Jaebum can see what Jinyoung really is, that despite how much he tried to pretend to be okay, that this is what he really is, the truth of his soul, it's damaged by a world that is unkind, that in the end he is just a scared little boy. 

Letting go of him, Jinyoung slips through his grasp, but isn't able to stabilize himself when he reaches the ground, instead crumbling down to the ground on his knees. Now once, Jaebum and said that providing emotional support isn't part of his job, but that was then, and this is now, and he can't imagine not doing anything for Jinyoung right now. Even if he doesn't understand what is really happening, what is truly going on in the brain of humans who are so far complex, further than himself. Even without that however, it is enough to tell that Jinyoung is afraid, he is both afraid and sad, and the events that just occurred is affecting him greatly. 

Demons are not what humans perceive them to be. Many see them as creatures that used to be angels and have fallen, and in some cases, get their wings taken away. That however, isn't the truth. Fallen angels exist, but they aren't demons, and they still have their wings. And demons have their own wings. It isn't often that Jaebum brandishes his, but he does, the bones and feathers black and twisted. 

Falling to the ground in front of Jinyoung who is sobbing towards the ground, he pulls him close and keeps him there. His wings twitch, and then he is closing them in around the two of them, putting himself as a shield. 

And so Jinyoung weeps. 

By the time he finishes, the sun is rising, and they are left sitting there. Jaebum has let him go, in favor of just watching Jinyoung as he watches the sunrise. "So is this it then Jaebum?" he starts talking, his voice sounding stronger than it did earlier. "You fulfilled your contract, they're all dead now. Is it time to eat my soul?" 

It's prevalent then that Jinyoung is still scared despite putting on a brave face about the matter. Yet, he does intend to follow through with it and Jaebum has said once before he believes brave men comes from those who admit their fear and still do the said thing anyways. But, this isn't where Jinyoung's story ends, the time has yet not come. "Your contract is still in place. There is one more that we're after." 

"Who?" Jinyoung's eyes are wide, as if he hadn't heard of any other involvement. 

"An angel involved their self into you and Killian Black's business."  

_An angel_... Jinyoung thinks, recalling the dream he had, _Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean_. 

 

*** 

For lack of a better way of explaining things, everything seemed to go back to normal. At least, how normal it could get between them, but it was still there nevertheless. Jaebum gets amazed to see the way Jinyoung handles and perseveres, and maybe he was wrong, there is more to him, he is also strong, or at the very least hopeful. 

Things were so normal at least, that occasionally Jaebum himself would find that he forgets about the ever looming dark threat that lingered over Jinyoung's head. There is still any unanswered questions: who is this angel, and why are they interfering with Jinyoung's business? Angels are not like demons where they often interact with humans, nor even like reapers who deal with their business in the after life. It isn't common at all, and that is why this is so odd. 

And despite how strong Jinyoung acts, Jaebum knows that it is sensitive like fine china, and that brings talking about it harder. But there was one day that Jinyoung opened up about some of the things that had happened that day. 

They are at the bookstore, Jinyoung working alone and closing that night, since he often did the later shifts so that she could be home earlier. He is just tidying up from the day, even though there isn't that much to tidy up, he does so anyways. Jaebum supposes that it is just one of his own unique ways of being able to handle with things. 

He's polishing up the counter when he finally starts talking, "I found it pretty odd you know, that you guys say that there is an angel behind this. I always imagined that angels would be the 'good guys'." 

"Yes well," Jaebum drones. "That isn't always quite so. Personally, I believe that they are worse than demons. At least we're up front with our contracts and that the end result will be devouring the human soul. They pretend to be good and helpful but end up screwing you over more so than we do." 

"When the fire started," he sits the rag down. "I passed out, or got knocked out. Something happened. I had a dream, but it felt so real, I saw this person in white. Do you know what they said to me? Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean." he looks up at Jaebum. "Am I...?" 

Jinyoung doesn't need to finish, Jaebum understands what he is trying to ask. To ask if he is empty, useless, or unclean. It's not as if Jaebum is lying when he says it, he just isn't telling the direct truth, "You're empty because your soul is claimed by me, and you're unclean for bearing the mark of a demon." 

It's not as if that is untrue, because it is the truth. Just, something tells Jaebum that having a contract with a demon is the sole motivation for this. That option is plausible because fallen angels are all clinically insane. 

"And useless?" 

"I assure that your soul will be useful for me," his tone is dry as he says it. 

Either way though, Jinyoung looks relieved to hear Jaebum give him those answers. Which makes Jaebum question Jinyoung, no rational human should be happy to hear those words. There's likely more going on. 

In reality, Jaebum knows what the angel truly meant, and it meant exactly what it said. Though the points that Jaebum brought up is a part of it, the exact thoughts that Jinyoung was likely having over it most definitely is as well.

Jaebum's answer however seemed like a well enough conclusion for Jinyoung, and after the night that they talked he seemingly relaxed yet again. Not that Jaebum could, no it is his job to stay alert. Though there are things that may disrupt that. 

They are in the alley behind the book store, Jinyoung is locking the shop up for the night and Jaebum is standing against the opposing brick wall, bored out of his mind. From the corner of his eye he spots a movement and stands up straight immediately. 

There is no doubt in his mind what it is. Glancing at Jinyoung, he deems it safe to start moving, keeping his eyes on the creature. His eyes are wide as he steps closer. "Oh my, I have never seen such one with such fluff." 

Noticing that Jaebum is no longer with him, Jinyoung squints down further into the alley to see Jaebum bent over something. Knowing that Jaebum never takes off without good reason, he frowns as he walks over trying to see what Jaebum has in his arms. 

"Your ears are so soft and look at how your eyes glow! Beautiful little paw pads." 

In all the time that Jinyoung has known Jaebum, Jinyoung has never seen him smile like this before. He's holstering up a cat that is an almost beige white with a darker brown near black centered around the face, ears, tail, and paws. Paired along with light blue eyes that are staring back up at Jaebum. 

Clearing his throat, he has an amused grin on his face as he watches Jaebum glance up at him, "Jinyoung! Isn't she just adorable?" 

"If you want a cat, we can get a cat," he says watching as Jaebum delicately sets the cat down as if it is the finest of china. 

Standing back up he brushes the imaginary dirt off of his clothes, "Do not tempt me like that Jinyoung." 

They've finally left the alley to start heading back home. "So you must really like cats, huh?" Jinyoung asks, "I recall you appearing to me as a cat." 

"Yes, a cat is my animal form. All of us demons have an animal form. I know a rabbit, a spider, a raven, and so many more. But out of all the years I have been around, I still don't quite get cats, I simply adore that about them. You actually remind me of cats." 

Jinyoung glances up to see that Jaebum is staring straightforward, and he is left wondering what part of cats does Jinyoung remind him of? Does he adore him, or is it that Jaebum doesn't understand him? Regardless of the answer, Jinyoung let's it go with a small smile as he let's the conversation fade away into the night. 

It is the middle of the night when there's insistent knocking on the door. Always being somewhat of a light sleeper, Jinyoung groans right away and makes a noise in the back of his throat, turning to Jaebum who is awake and sitting there on the couch. 

"Don't worry," he says standing up. "I will see who it is." 

Getting up, Jaebum makes his way to the door, opening it to see a soaking Yugyeom standing there. Soaked from the storm that is still currently raging on. "Can I come in? It's important." 

Nodding, Jaebum lets him, internally groaning knowing that he will have to clean up for Yugyeom later. Perhaps he should keep Yugyeom around to do it for him in a punishment. Since noticing that it is Yugyeom who has stopped by at these god awful hours in the morning, Jinyoung pushes up and rubs his eyes. 

"So what's going on?" Jaebum finally asks once they are all awake and sat around the wooden table, cups of coffee in Jinyoung and Yugyeom's hands. Although demons didn't need to sleep or eat, reapers however still have to. 

Taking a long sip, Yugyeom sits the cup down. "There was an attack at our place. An angel. Anyways, they took off with some of our books of life, you know the book records we keep of the living? That we transfer later on with their cinematic records?" 

Obviously, that is meant for Jaebum and not Jinyoung, because he doesn't have the slightest clue as to what Yugyeom is going on about. He wants to stop and ask, but this already seems like such an urgent situation. At Jaebum's nod, Yugyeom continues. 

"Well obviously we had to clean it up and do you know who's book is missing?" His eyes flicker towards Jinyoung. 

Sitting up, Jinyoung sets his own book of life down and incredulously repeats, "Me? My book was taken? Why?" his eyes dart between the two. "Seriously, what's going on. There was that other incident and now this." 

Yugyeom and Jaebum share a look, both clearly far more into the know about things that Jinyoung himself is. It looks as if they both know, but neither of them want to say it out loud. Finally Yugyeom clears his throat, "A fallen angel is tailing you. They are really weird like that, and they do insane shit often. As for why, an obsession. Do you mind telling me what the angel said to you? The night you saw it in your dreams." 

"Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean," it leaves a nasty taste in his mouth as he says it. 

They share another look, and cautiously Yugyeom continues on, "A fallen angel is fixated on the idea of purifying you. Do you have any idea of who it could be? It has to be someone who has been around you for awhile now, a few months at the very least, if not longer." 

"The only person I've been around is Jackson," upon seeing their shared look his sits up straighter and frowns. "No, no, no. Jackson is not the angel. He would never, he is not like that. He is the one who summoned Jaebum in the first place, it makes no sense for him to be controlling Killian Black to sell me back in. That's absolutely absurd." 

"He's right," Jaebum sighs leaning back. "Besides, I've been around him enough that I would know by now. You know how it is, us beings can't really hide from each other that well." 

"That's true," Yugyeom nods. "I'm just worried for you Jinyoung. And everyone else. These fallen angels can go crazy... I'm talking mass murder, torture, burning into cities down. They really grow unhinged." 

"Aren't they suppose to be the 'good' guys?" 

"Yes well," he laughs giving a pointed look to Jaebum. "Maybe we're all a bit different than we are originally perceived."

With this new found information, it leaves everyone on edge. That is, except Jackson who is painfully unaware of all that is happening, but can still tell that something is going on. He just left the book store actually, after trying to convince Jinyoung to talk to him, much to Jinyoung's refusal, so he stormed away, but Jinyoung knows that he isn't really that angry about it. 

In the back room, Jaebum is with both Yugyeom and BamBam, the three of them talking about the things that they tried to find out through their connections. Slightly bored, he walks around the store, turning around one of the corners and staring at the shelf that is against the wall ahead. With a frown, he walks over slowly, hand raised as he touches the spine of the book. 

In all of his time working here, he has not yet once seen this book here before, or anything like it. Perhaps it is new? It is leather bound with golden elaborate decorations. It's almost as if it is calling for him as he reaches out and pulls it out seeing that there is no wording on the cover, or the back. 

"So I see that you have found the gift I left for you, I was wondering when you would find it." 

Nearly screaming, Jinyoung jumps as he whips around to see Youngjae standing there directly in front of him, a pleasant smile on his face. His heart is still beating erratically as he nods almost out of breath as he glances down at the book in his hands, "This?" 

"Yes," he nods pushing forward. "I went through a great lengths to get this for you. Would you like to look at it?" 

Before Jinyoung can answer though, emerging from between the cases of books, Jaebum walks out with BamBam and Yugyeom behind him. The three of them glance at Youngjae and then back at Jinyoung and he can sense some hostility. 

"That's it!" Yugyeom points to the book that is still in Jinyoung's hands. "That's the missing book." 

With wide eyes, Jinyoung glances down, this book is his book? The one that was stolen by an angel? Looking back up at Youngjae, his mouth falls open. "Youngjae..." 

The cheery grin on his face has fallen at the arrival of the others as he brings his hand up, pointer finger resting against jinyoung's lips and shushes him. "Do you know why I do this for you Jinyoung? Why you are my favorite?" At Jinyoung shaking his head no he gives another smile, his hand traveling up to touch his cheek. "You are so pretty." 

And those words, the way he says it, it is too much like... Gasping, Jinyoung stumbles backwards, his back smacking against the shelf of books and rattling the shelf, "J-Jaebum." 

There's a flash of silver and a knife is being thrown but it ends up in the book shelf instead. A white feather falls to the ground and Jinyoung glances up to see Youngjae changed into a pure white outfit with a set of matching white wings. In a flash, he is throwing something back at Jaebum that ties him up. 

"I had a feeling it was you," Jaebum grunts as he twists in the cinematic records, watching as only Yugyeom can cut through them.

Smirking, Youngjae wraps his arms around Jinyoung and picks him up, "And must I say, my you are a demon after all. Are you loyal to your own desire? Well I won't let you have it," he snaps clutching Jinyoung closed to his chest. "It's mine." 

With a flash of blinding white light, they disappear, and Yugyeom manages to get him out only soon enough to where they can hop in after the pair before it officially closes. They fall into an old grey building, an orphanage. From down the hall there's a scream that s clearly Jinyoung and they set off running. 

Jinyoung feels completely out of it, and all he can register is things moving all around him, but he can see that they are of him, his life. Is this what cinematic records are? 

"I'll show you all of it," Youngjae promises. "Both the light and the dark." 

When they barge into the room, Jinyoung is hovering in the air, cinematic records wrapping around him as the white glow holds him up. Jaebum's first response is to barge forward, but Yugyeom has to hold him back, "You can't!" he hisses. "This will kill him." 

And so they are forced to stand back and watch Jinyoung's memories. 

"Let go Jinyoung." 

"No," he grits his teeth as it moves to the first scene. 

_He is young here, only five years old. He's happy running down the river following a butterfly. He chases it around until he loses it, and then he is left to pout as he walks back home. But little did he know then what he would walk in on when he gets home._

_"Mommy!" he sing songs as he walks through the doors, it eerily dark inside. "Daddy!"_

_Turning into the kitchen, that is where he finds his mothers body on the ground all bloody. "M-mommy?" he stumbles falling onto the floor tears in his eyes. He gets up, going through the house finding the bodies of his dead father, mother, and sisters as well, and that is how authorities find him._

Jinyoung feels as if he is shaking, "Was that you?" 

"Was I the one who killed your family?" Youngjae asks. "No, that wasn't me." 

_It all shifts then to show Jinyoung older, at the orphanage, holding hands with Jackson and singing as they walk down the halls. Youngjae is there and passes by, but not before pinching Jinyoung's cheek much to his giggle._

"You can forget all of this Jinyoung. Just let me cleanse you." 

It seems so tempting, but Jinyoung's eyes screw shut as he thinks about Jaebum, the contract. How insane all of this truly is. "No!" 

"Fine," Youngjae grits out. "Then live through your worst." 

Jaebum's eyes are wide as they all watch on, watching as Jinyoung's memories continue to play on. 

_Finally it shifts to show Jinyoung in the bedroom, about eleven years old now. The room is a dark blue and gold theme and he is on the ground kneeling in front of the bed. There's an older man in front of him "Do you know why I chose you Jinyoung?" he asks, his hand curling around Jinyoung's cheek. "Because you're so pretty. And do you know what pretty boys get?"_

_Jinyoung shakes his head innocently, and the man leans back and tugs on the strings of his robe and lets it fall down._

It continues to go on, as if he genuinely is reliving it, but he has to remind himself that it is just a memory though. He turns to see Youngjae next to him, "The uncleaned. The defiled. The dirt. Be destroyed. Be purified." 

When Jinyoung wakes up he is falling, but in seconds, he is in Jaebum's arms. "I got you." 

In Jaebum's arms, he feels himself start to break, the betrayal stabbing through him, facing the person who has had a direct hand in destroying his life slowly begins to destroy him. "Why?" That one word alone carried so much of his pain. 

"You were such a great boy," Youngjae sighs. "But your soul had dark looming around it." 

Finally, Jinyoung's voice raises as he breathes in and starts yelling, startling everyone, "You knew what he was going to do to me!" he accuses the truth. "You knew he was going to rape me, yet you still let him adopt me!" By the end he finds himself sobbing. 

"Your sacrifice was not in vain, your pain is blessed by God." 

Jinyoung nearly chokes on the disgust he has as he looks up at Jaebum, "I want to go." 

Jaebum's eyes flicker back to Youngjae, they are here, they could end this right now. "Jinyoung-" he starts, but he gets cut off by Jinyoung who seems to know that he is going to try and talk him into something else. 

"No! Another time, please," his hands clutch as Jaebum's clothes. "I want to go." 

Jinyoung's face buries into his shoulder and he's shaking so hard and Jaebum makes eye contact with both BamBam and Yugyeom. They both have pained looks on their faces, and maybe it's because they can understand this on a level that Jaebum simply can't. 

"He needs to get out of here," Yugyeom's voice is quiet. "I know in your world all it is is revenge and death, but there's more than that." 

Raising his nose at the insult, Jaebum breathes in as he adjusts his hold on Jinyoung and starts walking out, his eyes glowing red as he meets the glowing purple of Youngjae's, "Next time I see you, I will end you." 

Jinyoung is passed out as they made their way back to the house. "I never knew he went through that," BamBam shudders. "It makes me sad, how tragic his life really is. And how it's going to end..." 

Jaebum doesn't say anything as he looks down at Jinyoung who still has tears staining his face. Yes, he has been thinking about that lately, the fact that one day, relatively soon, this, all of this, the tiny world built around him right now will surely come crumbling down because of the outcome of all of this. 

The fact that one day, Jaebum will eat Jinyoung's soul, but perhaps he isn't quite ready for that yet. 

***

It's early in the morning, but not too terribly early when there is knocking on the door. It is late in the morning enough to where the sun is at least out, but it is still earlier than Jinyoung would wish to wake up. 

"Jinyoung!" comes Jackson's voice from behind the door. "Open up!" 

Jinyoung groans as he clutches a pillow and shoves it over his head and groans. Seconds later the pillow is being lifted up and taken from his hands and Jaebum is standing there a look of disapproval on his face, "No suffocating yourself." 

"Why does everyone keep coming while I'm asleep?" he whines as he sits up and rubs at his eyes. "Has no one thought of coming in the afternoon?" 

"They do it just because they know how much you love it," Jaebum teases. "Should I go answer the door before Jackson breaks it down?" 

Jinyoung nods and shoos his hands in motion towards the door so Jaebum walks the few feet to the door and opens it. Jackson pushes past him immediately, "Finally. I was wondering when one of you would answer." In his hands is a baby pink cake. "Happy birthday!" 

Jinyoung's eyes are comically wide as he looks down at the cake that Jackson is shoving his way. "Birthday?" he repeats. 

Jackson's mouth falls wide open, "You forgot your own birthday?" 

In Jinyoung's defense, things have been a bit hectic for him lately, so is he really to blame for forgetting? Also in past years he had Jackson with him on a daily basis to remind him of it, because Jackson always hyped about it a well weeks in advance. 

Though just about this time last year, after he turned eighteen when he decided that he was done with Jinyoung and decided to sell him. Which means, it's nearly been a year since he has been with Jaebum. 

The cake wasn't that much of a surprise, Jackson always made him one. That was one of the good things, he always let both of them take the day completely off, and they would spend it in Jackson's room, just taking the whole day to be with each other and it was always Jinyoung's favorite. 

He smiles as he accepts the cake, "I can always ensure that you won't forget." 

Standing at the table, Jinyoung picks up and knife and begins to cut the cake. Not once has he ever seen Jaebum eat but that doesn't stop him from looking up and asking, "Jaebum, would you like a slice?" 

"Yes." 

The answer surprises him, but he doesn't comment on that as he puts a piece on a plate and slides it across the table to Jaebum before finally sitting with his own slice. Jackson happily chatters in between bites of cake, and both Jinyoung and Jaebum are content enough to just sit there and listen to Jackson's babbles. Not that he really expects responses for the most part. 

He's going on and rambling about something of his work and Jinyoung looks up from his plate to see Jaebum messing around with a piece of cake, his slice hardly eaten at all, while Jackson is on his second. Jaebum catches him looking and raises his eyebrow, and with a smile Jinyoung takes a bite of his cake. Rolling his eyes, Jaebum shoves the food into his mouth and smiles with his mouth closed, as if he is asking if Jinyoung is happy. 

"So anyways," Jackson coughs giving the two of them a pointed look. "I got you a gift." 

"Jackson," he sighs, fighting off a smile as he sets his fork down. "You didn't have to." 

"I know!" he giggles joyously as he seemingly produces a wrapped present out of nowhere. "But I did. We go through this every year. You chastise me for it, but accept it either way, and secretly really love it." 

Jinyoung grabs the gift from Jackson's hands, "I know," he says softly. The gift is wrapped with the same baby pink color, and he can really tell that Jackson is going with a theme this year. Opening the gift, he pulls out a, shocker here, baby pink sweater. There's white detail decorating it and he just knows that it must have cost Jackson a fortune. "Jackson..." 

"It reminded me of you," he explains. "So do you like it?" 

"I love it." 

While folding the sweater up gently while Jaebum takes care of the dishes, Jackson starts speaking, "So have you heard from Youngjae lately?" 

The breath gets caught in his throat as he falters. All he can do is think of the betrayal, about the truth of it all. From where he was putting the dishes away, Jaebum's red eyes flicker from Jackson to Jinyoung. "I..." he trails off unsure of what to say. 

"Jinyoung?" Jackson questions, searching his eyes. By now he is so in tune with Jinyoung's emotions he can tell when something is wrong. "What's going on?" 

"Youngjae he..." Jinyoung swallows, looking back down at the baby pink sweater as he continues folding it. "He's the one who let him adopt us. Youngjae knew what he was going to do to me. And Killian Black... Youngjae was involved in that too." 

"Oh my god," Jackson gasps, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. 

Jinyoung just nods as he sets the sweater back into the box and Jaebum turns back to the dishes.

It's late at night now, far after Jackson has gone back home, and Jinyoung finds himself sleepless as he sits at the window pane and stares out at the stars. His thoughts seem to be running miles a minute, and he can't focus on one thing as he stares at the moon and stars. 

There's silence behind him so he can't tell that there is even movement until a body is sitting behind him. It doesn't worry him however, because he knows that it is just Jaebum. Jaebum's hand comes up to rest on his shoulder, and Jinyoung leans backwards so that his back is pressed against Jaebum's chest and his head against his dip between his neck and shoulders. 

The hand on his shoulder moves down sliding just under his neck until it makes its way down, working to unbuttoned the first two buttons on the shirt that Jinyoung is wearing. Jinyoung is unmoving as Jaebum's hand slips underneath his shirt until it is resting over his heart, over the mark. 

"Jaebum?" he questions, rolling his neck so he can glance up at Jaebum's face. His face doesn't give anything away, as he isn't even looking at Jinyoung, instead he is focusing on the wall in front of them. 

Almost lazily, his eyes drag from the wall and down to look at Jinyoung's face. In a second, his eyes flick down to Jinyoung's lips. His other hand comes up now until it's gripping the bottom of Jinyoung's chin lightly. He tips Jinyoung's head up just a bit more. 

Jinyoung keeps his eyes on Jaebum, unsure of what is quite happening because Jaebum has never done this before. He finds himself momentarily stop breathing as Jaebum leans down further, a bit of furrow in his brow. 

When their lips touch, it barely is just a graze at all. Jaebum's eyes are now focused on Jinyoung's, and after a beat of a moment to still back out or not, he leans in closer to kiss Jinyoung all the way. The kiss is slow as they still test the grounds, Jinyoung following Jaebum's lead. The hand on his chin moves to cup his cheek now, tipping his head back even further to deepen the kiss. 

After a few minutes he pulls away again, just slightly, as if letting Jinyoung breathe, and then he is pulling him back in. This time, his tongue runs along Jinyoung's bottom lip, and he opens his mouth enough to let Jaebum's tongue slip in. 

This time when Jinyoung pulls back, he pulls back far enough to actually look at Jaebum who's hand as fallen to his waist. Jinyoung can feel the way that his heart is beating fast but he isn't scared. In fact, it's quite the opposite. 

He let's his body twist all the way around now, so that he is pushed up by his knees. He finds himself ending up on Jaebum's lap, his hands wrapped around Jinyoung's waist, and Jinyoung's hands are gently tangled in his hair. 

They kiss, and they kiss until Jinyoung finds himself unable to. At that point, he just slumps against Jaebum's body until he is falling asleep. 

Jaebum's hands come up to stroke at Jinyoung's hair as he watches all of the tension leave his body as he falls asleep. Once Jaebum is sure that he is out, he smiles slightly as he easily picks Jinyoung's weight up and then sets him on the bed. He lets the back of his hand rub against Jinyoung's cheek before he retreats it back to turn away with no second glances. 

When Jinyoung wakes up in the morning, it is quiet as it usually always is. He blinks awake as he sits up yawning, but upon not seeing Jaebum anyway, he frowns. Without fail the last year Jaebum has always been there, because Jinyoung learned that he doesn't sleep. 

There's a small smile on his face though and he touches his lips as he thinks of last night. His shirt is still unbuttoned from when Jaebum unbuttoned it. He looks down, and that's when he notices it. Jaebum's mark, the previous red glow, is gone now. Nearly faded away. 

Confused now, he stares at it not understanding. Is Jaebum gone? Did he leave? 

Jinyoung stays, pacing around the house all day, waiting for Jaebum to return with some explanation that makes a lot of sense so that things can go back to normal but he never does. And so Jinyoung continues to wait, and wait. 

But then it's a week later and Jaebum still hasn't come home. 

Jaebum finds himself in the orphanage, back against one of the cool grey walls as he looks at one of the rats run on through. Across from him looking out the window is Youngjae who has a smug grin on his face, "You left the boy all alone? And called off the contract nevertheless?" 

It's true, that is what Jaebum did. He left after the night of Jinyoung's nineteenth birthday, after they kissed. Something that Jaebum hasn't done with a human in over fifty years. And even then, that human he wasn't contracted to. "I'm here, aren't I?" 

"Indeed you are, but should you be?" he questions, purple eyes meeting Jaebum's. "Don't you want to defile him more?" 

"No," his jaw clenches shut, thinking of what Youngjae had just suggested. 

"Isn't that a lie though? Be honest Jaebum. You demons love seeing the suffering of humans, the torment. The more pain, the better the soul, isn't that right? You're lustful and impulsive creatures, only whipped into shape by the contracts that you are bound to, and the aesthetics that you create for yourself." 

"I wouldn't do that to Jinyoung," and he is telling the truth. Demon as he may be, he doesn't ever see himself succumbing to the same disgusting behavior of that of some of the humans he has witnessed in his time. Specifically the ones that Jinyoung had the unfortunate encounter of meeting. 

"You wouldn't?" Youngjae moves forward. "And why not? Perhaps, is it that there is something more? Do you actually feel for the boy? You may be a demon now who can not remember the time that you had emotions, but we both know that once you had them." 

And that's the truth of this all now, isn't it? That in this time, Jaebum has found it in himself to actually do the unbelievable: care for Jinyoung. When he doesn't respond, Youngjae lets out a loud laugh, "Oh this is just too great. You, the great demon Im Jaebum cares for a human. Does that mean I can have his soul now? What will it take for you to give me his soul." 

"Nothing, because I will never let you have it." He has sworn, both contract and to himself that he will not allow for any harm to come to Jinyoung ever. 

"I'll let you have other souls, as many as you could ever want." 

"No. Jinyoung was and remains mine." 

For the lack of a better explanation, Jinyoung has been moping around the house and for work the past two weeks. Everything felt just that bit more lonely now that Jaebum isn't around. Along with the hurt and confusion as to why he left. 

It is clear that it has to somewhat do with the correlation to the fact of what went down the night before, but even then, Jinyoung doesn't quite understand. He had thought that demons couldn't feel the same kind of emotions that humans, or even according to BamBam, reapers feel. So if it hadn't been for that, then what was it for? Had it been Jaebum's way of saying goodbye? 

It didn't help that he hadn't heard from anyone else either. He has only seen Jackson, because he went over to tell him what was going on, all of it, and Jackson held him and listened to him talk as he always has. 

And Jinyoung was almost expecting to never hear from anyone else again, but then he did. It was just over two weeks since Jaebum left, and it was later in the night as Jinyoung sat there, hardly able to focus on the book in front of him. There's knocking on the door and he jumps up running to it hoping that it would be Jaebum. 

When he opens it however, it's Yugyeom who is standing there. "Oh hey Yugyeom," he greets, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone. "Would you like to come in?" 

"Please," Yugyeom nods as he walks in. "I've got something important to tell you Jinyoung." 

"Yes?" 

"Your name is on the list," Yugyeom starts, scratching the back of his head. "That means you are to die soon." 

Then, this must really be the end of it all, huh? Jinyoung had always known that it would end, but it seems almost surreal to hear it now, to hear about the assurance of his own death from Yugyeom. Whom he knows isn't lying to him, because what motivation would he have to do so? "I need to get to Jaebum then. But he left me, and I don't know where he is." 

"I do," Yugyeom assures. "He is with Youngjae at the orphanage. I'll take you, but we need to hurry up if you are going to make it up in time." 

At best, the orphanage is nearly a hour away on foot. Which means that they have to run if they are even going to remotely make it. And so, Jinyoung runs, like he never has before, and he keeps running despite how much his lungs begin to hurt. He only stops when out of nowhere, a growling white hound jumps in front of him, teeth barred. 

 

"Y-Yugyeom," he stutters out of breath. 

There's the roaring sound of a chainsaw, and Yugyeom sneaks in front of him wielding it threateningly. "Go! Jinyoung go. I'll take care of this demon hound." 

Nodding, remembering that last time it had been Yugyeom who scared the demon hound off previously, he starts running again. Soon enough, the orphanage comes into sight, and Jinyoung is struggling to breathe as he coughs while walking up the steps. 

He's nearly crawling by the time he makes it into the building and before he can do anything a great force his slamming him against a wall. This time as he coughs, blood splatters on the ground before him. Roughly he is picked up and is face to face with Youngjae. "Good you're here. You can watch as I purify the demon of yours, and then I will purify you." 

Youngjae drags him along until they are in another room now, where he can see Jaebum in chains. "Behold," Youngjae laughs as out from his hand emerges a golden whip. "Pain blessed by God." 

Jinyoung had learned that it takes a great deal to harm demons, but regardless of that, Jaebum still seems to be in bad shape. He doesn't have a shirt anymore, and his body is covered in the marks from a whipping. Upon hearing that Youngjae entered the room, he opens his eyes, originally focusing on Youngjae but then... 

Then he sees Jinyoung propped up against the wall from across from him. "Jinyoung," he says, voice incredulous as he leans forward in the chains. Jinyoung's eyes bore into him with that of a certain amount of pain, and Jaebum knows that he hurts. 

Around his wrists the chain creaks and then it is being pulled out along with his other wrist. But Youngjae doesn't look surprised at all, in fact, he looks as if he had been expecting it to happen any moment, as if he was waiting to see when Jaebum would bust out free. 

"Let's see how fast you really are." 

Jaebum moves and there is a flash of white. When Jinyoung looks up again, Jaebum is leaning over him, sharp white feathers in his back as he shields Jinyoung. "Jinyoung," he says his name again, leaning all of his weight onto one of his hands as he reaches forward, undoing Jinyoung's shirt again to expose the mark that is glowing red again with his proximity. "Call my name." 

His throat burns, but he still manages a weak, but still there nonetheless, "Jaebum." 

Jaebum's palm is resting flat against Jinyoung's heart now, "Command me." 

"End this." 

Like that he is pulling away and charging for Youngjae nailing him right in the arm so that blood splatters. "You dirty creature," he hisses clutching his arm. 

Jinyoung watches on as they dance around, exchanging blows, but neither one of them quite seem to be getting anywhere. He's barely conscious though, his eyes continuously closing, only for him to reawaken seconds later. All he can catch is flashing white and black. 

There's a black mass, and Jinyoung can hear the clicking of heels, and can manage to catch the black feathers that fall to the ground. He doesn't need to ask to know what it is that he is seeing, it is Jaebum's true form. The last time that Jaebum went into it, he had asked Jinyoung to close his eyes, and so he does, he screws them shut tight. 

Youngjae is screaming, insult after insult, hurtling them at Jaebum. "Dirty! Disgusting! Defiled! Useless!" Followed by a pain scream and then a blinding white light. 

It all goes silent. 

Jinyoung keeps his eyes closed however, as he listens to the clicking of heels growing closer and closer towards him. Once they are right next to him, they come to a complete stop, and there's a hand cupping his cheek. 

Opening his eyes, he blinks up to Jaebum who has blood splatters over his face, and he doesn't quite want to know whether they are his or not. Jaebum's arm wraps under his waist to lift him up further until he is fully leaning against Jaebum's lap and arms. "Is Youngjae dead?" 

"He is." 

"And it's all over?" At Jaebum's nod of confirmation, Jinyoung further relaxes against Jaebum's embrace. With it being officially over, he knows what it means. Closing his eyes, Jinyoung leans his head against Jaebum's chest. "I trust you." 

Leaning over, Jaebum presses his lips against Jinyoung's. "Sleep now Jinyoung." 

And when Jinyoung wakes up next, it's with Jackson next to him in his house. 

*** 

It was rather cold out, and the snow was falling from the sky, but that didn't stop Jaebum from where he is perched up on the top of the building. Following old patterns, he can sense Yugyeom before he arrives. 

"I was wondering when I would see you again, but I was afraid that it wouldn't be so soon." 

Jaebum makes no comment as he just grunts a greeting, his eyes still glued to the sidewalk, watching as who he is looking for walks out of the building. 

"Oh," Yugyeom says, coming up to perch next to Jaebum as he watches as Jinyoung is walking out with Jackson next to him, the two of them hand in hand. "So you really aren't going to eat his soul?" 

"No, I have no desire to eat his soul," he answers honestly. 

Yugyeom nods, watching until both Jinyoung and Jackson disappear from sight, "So why did you leave?" 

"He was weak," Jaebum sighs. "Emotional. Weakness causes a lost of interest. And so I fulfilled my contract." 

"Okay," at that Yugyeom snorts. "But you didn't kill him, you spared his life instead. So tell me Jaebum, is it Jinyoung who is weak, or perhaps is it you?" 

In the end Yugyeom is right, maybe it is Jaebum who is both foolish and weak after all. 


End file.
